Pokemon Fusion Warriors: Kanto Adventures
by ShadowPikachu126
Summary: 100 Years after Pokemon Fusion Warriors, but in Saffron City with new fusers Noah and Glade as they work to defeat Thanatos Young and his ultimate motive to create an entire army of hybrids! Review or vist The Pokemon Fusion Universe Community.
1. Welcome to Kanto, Part 1

Pokemon Fusion Warriors: Kanto Adventures

Chapter 1: Welcome to Kanto, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't**

**This is the first chapter of Pokemon Fusion Warriors: Kanto Adventures. A conjoined project by Me and Darkiceflame. I hope you enjoy.**

In this world there are two types of power. A power for good and a power for evil. This power are compete opposites and are constantly fighting. This story tell of another conflict between the two sides. This story tells of one human becoming one with his own Pokemon, and using it to fight evil!

"Thank Arceus its Friday.", A young trainer said as he arose from his bed.

He went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He put on his white shirt, and then his navy blue jacket over it. His blue jeans and white sneakers came next, and looked in the mirror.

"Still 5,9", He said looking at the ruler placed next to the mirror. He then combed his spiky anime style red hair, and went downstairs.

"Mom, what did you make for breakfast?" He called, reaching the bottom of the steps. He was answered with silence.

"Mom?" He shouted again. He looked at the dinning table and saw a note.

"Dear Noah, I have been selected by Isaac Wilson to go out on a long trip to search for a lengendary Pokemon, I know your father works on the St. Anne so be good.", Noah read in a passable immitation of his mother's voice. "Well, looks like I have to make breakfast myself" he walked over to the fridge and seeing the clock along the way.

"Wait, that can't be right," He looked over at the clock again. It was nearly 7:30. "Crap, I'll be late!" He ran out of the door and dashed for the bus stop. He then saw the yellow vehicle take off without him.

"Darn, I'll never catch up! Sandslash!", He called out as a little yellow head poked out of Noah's backpack. "Did you unplug my clock?", He asked the Mouse Pokemon, still running.

"Sannddd.", The Pokemon snickered.

"I don't give a Ratatta's butt if it annoyed you, you can sleep in your Pokeball.", Noah growled, seeming knowing what Sandslash was trying to convey.

"Sandslash!", The shrew cried.

"I know he'll stop it at the corner, but next time at least wake me up!" Noah panted.

The bus finally stopped and, as always Noah had to get on at the next stop.

He climbed in and moved to sit next to his three friends. First there was Glade, his best friend since pre-school. He was a water type expert, getting his knowledge and tan from his grandfather Marlon. If he was back 100 years, trainers could almost mistake him for the Gym Leader, except his brown and more spread out hair. He had a light blue coat on with a blue shirt underneath, as well as cargo shorts.

Then there was Helio, who had moved last year from a distant region called Kalos. He'd brought two Pokemon from his home region-Helioptile and Gogoat. As he loved electric types Noah had traded his Luxray for Helio's Gogoat. His grandparents had moved to Kalos to get away from his Great-Grandfather Lt. Surge, and then returned to Saffron City. He wore a black jacket and a yellow shirt, with some jeans.

And last, there was Abby; a dragon type fanatic. If someone made fun of a dragon Pokemon, they'd better sleep with one eye open. She wore a purple vest and shirt, with blue jeans.

"So how many times is Sandslash going to shut off your clock?" Glade joked.

"Uhhh," Noah barey had the energy to answer, as usual.

"I don't see why he should let it stop. Noah chasing the bus is fun," Helio laughed from his seat. "For us, that is."

"Because there may be a day where I'm not around to stop the bus," Glade said giving Helio his trademark glare.

"More the fun," Helio said giving the glare back. They then started to argue in one of their classic everyday agurments.

"So Noah, I bet you didn't study for our 2nd Period Battle Class battle," Abby said with an intimidating voice, while turning around to put the pressure on my answer.

"Crap, I was so focus on my other work, I forgot. But I don't need to study for a battle test," Noah replied confidently.

"Fine, I guess your gonna lose," She snickered, turning around.

"Sandslash!" Noah's pokemon came out of the pack and sent a ride Pokemon insult her way.

"Don't push it Sandslash," Abby warned, sending a glare back at the shrew.

"Sand!" The Pokemon then crawled back in the backpack, scared by her cold expression.

Later, during 2nd Period

"Sandslash, you know what that is?" Noah asked the question to his most "loyal" Pokemon, sniffing the air as they stepped onto the battlefield.

"Sand!" The Pokemon mocked him.

"No, it is the smell of awesome," Noah replied, seemingly understanding his Pokemon.

"So, No-No, ready for our battle?", A familar voice called out.

"You better you vest on it, Abby," Noah and Sandslash turned around.

"Well, lets battle," They walked up to the battlefield and got in line.

Their coach stayed at the side watching each attack. The two trainers who were already battling left the field, and Coach Kiyo, owner of the Fighting Dojo, looked over to Noah and Abby as they got on the raised platforms.

"Abby, Noah are you ready?" He called.

"Yes, Coach Kiyo," Both said. He nodded and the trainers knew it was time to start.

"Gible, deploy for battle!" Abby launched the Pokéball and released the tiny dragon.

"Go Sandslash!" Sandslash nodded and walked out on the battlefield.

"Sandslasshh!" The Pokemon taunted the dragon with it words.

"Gibblle!" The dragon roared back.

"Seems like our Pokemon are pumped up!" Noah yelled to Abby.

"Yeah," Abby nodded back.

"Sandslash Vs. Gible begin!" Coach Kiyo said.

"Gible start off with Dragon Claw!" The tiny dragon's stuby hand glowed light blue and it ran at Sandslash.

"Sandslash, intercept with your Slash!" Noah countered. Sandslash's claws glowed white and it ran at the approaching Gible. "Sand!" It said as their claws intercepted.

Sandslash and Gible then flexed their claws with all their might, neither winning or losing. Sandslash finally slashed downward and hit Gible.

"Gible, now Dragon Pulse!" Abby commanded. Gible opened its mouth and a solid light blue ball formed.

"Sandslash, watch out!" Noah cried but it was to late. Gible fired the ball and it hit and exploded on Sandslash.

"Sand!" The tough Pokemon got up and shook it self off.

"Are you good to go?" Noah asked his Pokemon. With a cry of "Sand!" The Pokemon jumped up in reply. "Good, then use your Sandstorm!"

Sandslash closed his arms and started to spin. He was instantly enveloped in a swirling sand twister. Sandslash jumped up and opened its arms to fired a red beam. Then the beam hit the ground and the sand covered the field. Most of it struck Gible powerfully.

"Gible are you ok?", Abby asked through the storm. The sand finally settled down and Gible got back up.

"Gibblee!", It beat it arms on its chest to show it was ready.

"Sandslash use Crush Claw!" Noah tried. Sandslash glowed multi-colored, and then quickly jumped up. Its claws then glowed a deep sparky blue. It started to glide towards Gible and slammed down on the little dragon.

"Gible, get and fire a Dragon Pulse!", Gible complied and opened its mouth. A red flame formed, then became a ball and it turned light blue. Gible fully opened it mouth and fired the blast.

"Sandslash, dodge!" Sandslash glowed multi-colored again and quickly got out of the way, seeming to move impossibly fast.

"But how?", Abby asked confused.

"Sandslash's ability is Sand Rush, so its speed is raised in a sandstorm, speaking of which," Noah pointed at Sandslash as he finished the sentance. "Sandslash, use Sandstorm again!" Sandslash closed it arms and the sand tornado formed again. It swirled out and damaged Gible once more. "What's your next move, Abby?"

"Gible, use Dragon Claw!" Came the reply. Gible's claw glowed light-blue and the dragon ran at Sandslash once again.

"Sandslash, use Swift!" Sandslash nodded and glowed white, powerful stars emerged from the glowing body and shot at Gible.

"Gible, jump on the stars!", Gible then leaped up and jumped from star to star, avoiding them. A few of them arced back to hit Gible due to the move's never-miss status, but Gible had too much momentum to be majorly hurt.

"Sandslash!" Noah called for his Pokémon as it was impacted by the claws. Sandslash was knocked back and fell to the sand.

"Sand!" The Pokemon rose shakily.

"Sandslash, Sandstorm full power!" Sandslash started to glow sand colored all over once more. It closed its arms and a massive sand tornado formed over the shrew again.

"Gible, Draco Meteor!" Abby commanded, pulling out her trump card.

"Gibbllleee.", The tiny dragon grunted as he began to glow within an orange aura. An orange ball then formed over Gible's mouth.

"Now!" Both trainers sent their arms out and pointed. Sandslash slamed his arms down and a swirling vortex appeared starting to surround the field. Gible closed it mouth and the energy ball was sent into the sky dissappearing into the vortex. Soon no one could see anything on the field.

The students watching the battle back off slowly as they saw yellow explosions in the sand-filled stadium. They started to walk back as they saw the first crack form. They then ran as the sand and energy burst out, spreading across the gym.

"Sandslash!" Noah called out as sand spiraled at him and scraped his skin.

"Gible!" Abby called for her Pokemon on the other side of the arena.

The sand was so powerful that even Coach Kiyo ran back to avoid the direct damage that Abby and Noah were taking.

"Sandslash if you can hear me, stop the Sandstorm!" Noah shouted at the top of his lungs. Instantly, the sand started to settle down and vanish.

"Sandslash!" Noah called out looking for his Pokemon.

"Sannd!", the familar shrew Pokemon appeared.

The sand finally settled down completely, and Noah was shocked at the damage. There were massive meteor craters in the sand and exposed ground. The glass dome was completely shatterered, and in the middle of the field, a small blue dragon lay.

"Gible!" Abby got off her raised platform and picked up the small dragon. She whispered some words and returned the Pokemon.

"Sandslash, good job. Get some rest," Noah said as his Pokemon returned to its home away from home, his backpack. "Good Battle Abby!", Noah now grinned at her.

"Thanks, good battle too," She replied back with a smile.

"And the winner is Noah.", Coach Kiyo said as he raised Noah's hand and the crowd surrounded him. "Of course, you two will have to pay for the damage you caused." At their horrified expressions, he laughed. "Just kidding! We're insured."

School passed quickly that day, and soon Noah and Glade were heading to the bus. Though it seem like a perfect weekend, Noah couldn't shake the felling something evil was about to happen. And it was.

Silph Co.

"Sir we have almost tracked down the precise location of the Fusers.", A female voice said over an intercom.

"I know. Send in Sythe and his partners." A man replied.

His name was Thanatos Yung, about 28 maybe 29 years old from his looks. He had a very pale complexion and matching gray eyes along with that. He had black hair that was combed back perfectly, but only served to make him look more intimidating. He walked over and sits on a chair, where a large yellow dragon walked over to him.

"Yes, Dragonite destiny is almost completed.", He said, stroking the dragon's antennae and having a evil smile on his face.

Later at Noah's house

Glade and Noah were playing his X-Box, trying to beat each-other in Poké-Combat.

"And their goes my Killstreak.", Glade frowned as he was shot by Noah.

"Which means I win.", Noah calmly bragged.

Suddenly, they heard a rumble in the house, shaking the whole room.

"What was that?", Glade asked.

"I don't know.", Noah replied.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!", An alarm rang out through all the house.

"Where's that coming from?" Glade called as they left the room.

"I don't know we don't have a security system," Noah tried to say over the loud beeps.

They reached a hallway where the portait of a Sandslash hung, but it was knocked down on the floor, and a open safe lay behind the picture.

"What's in here?" Glade asked he then put his hand in and the Alarm stopped. He then took out an open case with two small objects in it.

"They're watches," Noah declared. But they're really strange ones. Maybe this is the newest brand of Pokétch?"

Suddenly the watches started to float scaring the two teens. The two watches clamped themselves on Noah and Glade's wrists.

"Uh, Noah, what did these watches just do?" Glade asked out of shock.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go and pretend this never happened.", Noah said trying to be clam.

"Hold on, there are three slots for watches but only two watches," Glade pointed out as they put the case away.

"We can figure it out later." Noah said as he put the picture back on. "Maybe whoever put them there only made two, but planned to make three?"

Suddenly, Glade felt a chill in the air. "Someone's outside," He said in a more serious tone.

"Open, up this door before I slice it down!", The heard a buggy voice scream through the house.

"Or I can do this," A evil voice said as the unlocked door creaked opened.

"Come out and give us the PokéFuser!", The first buggy voice yelled. "We know you're in here, and we don't care who gets hurt!"

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter 2: Welcome to Kanto, Part 2**

**As Thanatos Yung's employees close in on the PokéFusers, Noah and Glade are forced to make a run for it. Can they escape the awful Hybrids, or is this the end?**

**Please review this chapter so I can get even better, and be sure to visit the Pokemon Fusion Universe Community.**


	2. Welcome to Kanto, Part 2

Pokemon Fusion Warriors: Kanto Adventures

Chapter 2: Welcome to Kanto, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't**

**This is the second chapter of Pokemon Fusion Warriors: Kanto Adventures. A conjoined project by Me and Darkiceflame. I hope you enjoy.**

_Previous on Pokemon Fusion Warriors: Kanto Adventures..._

_"Dear Noah, I have been selected by Isaac Wilson to go out on a long trip to search for a lengendary Pokemon"_

* * *

He climbed in and moved to sit next to his three friends. First there was Glade, his best friend since pre-school.

Then there was Helio, who had moved last year from a distant region called Kalos.

And last, there was Abby; a dragon type fanatic.

* * *

They reached a hallway where the portait of a Sandslash hung, but it was knocked down on the floor, and a open safe lay behind the picture.

"What's in here?" Glade asked he then put his hand in and the Alarm stopped. He then took out an open case with two small objects in it.

"They're watches," Noah declared. But they're really strange ones. Maybe this is the newest brand of Pokétch?"

Suddenly the watches started to float scaring the two teens. The two watches clamped themselves on Noah and Glade's wrists.

* * *

"Sir we have almost tracked down the precise location of the Fusers.", A female voice said over an intercom.

"I know. Send in Sythe and his partners." A man replied.

* * *

"Come out and give us the PokéFuser!", The first buggy voice yelled. "We know you're in here, and we don't care who gets hurt!"

* * *

The Story Continues Now!

"We're come in, we know you have the Fusers!", He continued.

"What's happening!", Noah loudly whispered.

"I think you may have a Hybrid problem.", Glade said calm as ever.

"Hybrids, sound so familiar yet so distant and unknown.", Noah thought to himself.

"What are Hybrids!", Noah said still freaking out, and making every fan that expected that people in Kanto would know about Hybrids sad.

"They are like fusions of Pokemon and Humans.", Glade said trying to stay quiet.

"That's impossible this is Dragon Ball Z or GT.", Noah said running the possibility of that being possible.

"Well we can agree on one thing.", Glade said to Noah.

"GT sucks!", They both said clapping their hands together. No offense to GT I watched it on Nicktoons and loved it.

"You two should be quieter, we know you are in the second floor hallway.", The third voice from before spoke.

"Why don't you let me pass through the house to them?", The second voice asked.

"We need to escape.", Glade said. So then Noah and Glade tiptoed to the window at the end of the hallway completely silent. They then slowly opened the window avoiding creaking.

Still silent Noah got out first climbing on the roof of the garage. Glade got out and the shut the window. They then climbed down a conveniently placed ladder and arrived at the garage's door.

Noah typed in a password into the lock pad and the door bing. They opened the large door and lights automatically flashed and turned on. They then arrived in the corner were a solemn scooter lay.

"Get on.", Noah said as he put on a helmet and climbed on.

"Ok, don't get us killed.", Glade said as he picked up a helmet and put it on.

"lets ride!", Noah yelled as he revved the engine and the wheels retracted in to the board. A light appeared out of the head lights and they were ready to drive/flee.

Noah gave it full ignition. Glade would have fallen off if it were a normal scooter.

"They escaped!" "There they are!" "Get them!", Were the last bit of words they heard.

They got on the road and Noah turned a hard left. As they entered the highway they saw that even at 10:00 A.M their was still a massive amount of traffic. Noah slid left and right to avoid all the cars. Once the cars were gone they blasted off. They traveled the streets an got a good start, passing tree and parks and a nice trail of water was following them.

"A Noah I'm pretty sure I didn't order a tidal wave.", Glade said.

"That's not normal.", Noah said worried as water started to rise. Luckly, 100 years later tech works on water.

"Neither are those!", Glade said pointing at the approaching Hybrids.

"Option 1, we run with our tails between our legs. Optio. 2, we take a stand.", Noah said working out what they should do.

"I'm in it for Option 2!", Glade said as Noah stopped ready for battle.

"Go, Swellow!", Noah picked out its Pokeball and released the Hoenn native bird. The swallow opened it wings and hovered over the water as it released it battle cry.

"Swellow!"

"Empoleon, Swim into Battle!", Glade reached his Lure Ball, all off them all Lure Balls, except one, and released the large penguin Pokemon.

"Empoleon!"

As the Hybrids got closer they could see more details. The one with the buggy voice was a Scyther Hybrid. He stood at about 6Ft tall, he had a tri-pointed crown on his head, and a pointy snout. He had on a short-sleeved green shirt and vest, that had a tan stripe in the middle. He had a large green adomen that stood out from the rest of his body. He had green pointy upper leg guards, and thin tan legs that opened into massive green feet that had three white claws on each on. His shoulders were ball shaped and narrowed into a thin green upper arm and then for lower arms he had massive scythes.

"My name is Sythe and it is my job to remove thise watches from your arms, alive or dead.", Something told them that alive wasn't an option in his books and he said that to comfort them or to make them surrender.

The next one to him was a girl, she stood at about 5Ft 11In. She had long purple hair that had spikes at the top. She wore large, purple, pointy headphones. She had deep glaring red eyes that stood out, and a creppy smile that said, "I'm a sociopath.". She wore a purple hoodie, with a cape attached to it. She had purple pants and shoes. Her arms ended in a purple gloves with three claws coming out of it.

"My name is Ginny, and I will possess you and make you jump off a bridge sir, thank you very much.", If that doesn't spell sociopath I don't know what is.

"So what do we do, should we counter or attack?", Noah whispered to Glade.

"Empoleon, Metal Claw!", Suddenly Empoleon's yellow claw's flashed white and turned a deep steel color. He ran at the Hybrids and slashed at all three leaving pronounced slash marks in their face.

"You pay for that!", Ginny said as she launched a Shadow Ball at Empoleon. The ghostly ball hit Empoleon, but did nothing.

"Empoleonnnn!", The Pokemon said as it showed no pain and proudly showed it power.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack!", Swellow's wings glowed white and launched itself at Sythe leaving an aftertrail.

"Slash!", He said as he scythes faintly glowed and he connected the attack on Swellow's wings. Both Pokemon then stopped and retracted their attacks.

"Now, use Twister!", Swellow raised its wing and sharply swung them down and a tiny twister formed and slamed itself into Sythe, swinging him around into the air and slamming him back into the ground as it quickly dissipated into the air.

"Vacuum Wave!", Sythe said as he closed his arms and a light blue airy tornado formed around his body. Suddenly as the tornado intensified he jumped up and opened his arms, releasing a slash towards Noah.

"Swellow!", The Swallow Pokemon shout out it majestic cry and shot towards the attack it then slashed a wing attack through the slash and broke it in two, three feet from Noah's face.

"Oh crap that was close.", Noah said face redder than his hair and look like he had made a crap.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!", Suddenly Empoleon jumped up in the air and opened it beak, as it did a blue bubble formed infront of its beak.

"Empoleon!", The Pokemon shouted as it released a blast of water that grew as it passed through the bubble.

"Crap, Shadow Ball!", Ginny quickly put her arms foward and created a Shadow Ball but in a more shield like state.

The water quickly hit barely seconds after and reflected of the shield.

"Empoleon, Full Power!", Glade commanded pointing at Ginny.

"Empoleon!", The Pokemon yelled as the bubble increased in size and so did the water blast.

The shield soon cracked and the water broke through and soaked Ginny.

"Ok, now you pay for soaking my hoodie!", She said as dark and evil flames eurpted in her soicalialpathic eyes. She then ran full force at Glade, her claws now covered in dark shadows and flames.

"Empoleon!", The Proud Pokemon shouted out and its claws flashed white and changed to a deep metal. It then intercepted the ghost hybrid and slashed at her claws and broke her attack. He then took his other claw and knocked her back.

"All right Empoleon!", Glade said with more excitement in his voice.

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!", Noah commanded the flight Pokemon. Suddenly Swellow was enveloped in streaks of light that rotated around Swellow, he then shot at Sythe and hit him twice. Once with his beak and other with his wing.

"Rock Smash!", Suddenly four wings popped out of Sythe's hoodie. His claws then started to flash and then glow white. He then jumped up as his wings started to flap back and forth providing him flight.

"Swellow, Get out of there!", Noah said warning his Pokemon but it was two late, his blade smashed down and hit Swellow's wing. Knockong him off balance, and sendinghim to plummet to the ground.

"Swellow, return!", Noah quickly said recalling the bird seconds before he hit the cold hard ground.

"Now go Gogoat!", Noah said the confusion tongue twister as he released the 6th Generation Pokemon.

"Go..Goatttttt!", The Ride Pokemon lifted it head up in the showing off it's Black Majestic Horns and bright lush green mane.

"Gogoat, start off with Horn Leech!", Suddenly Gogoat lowered its head and ran towards Sythe managing to ram him into a building and preventing him to escape.

"Gogooooaat!", The Pokemon yelled out as its horns glowed green and energy in the form of tiny green balls absorbing into the horns. As Sythe fell down Gogoat kicked him and walked away.

"Empoleon, use BubbleBeam!", Suddenly Empoleon opened it mouth and rapidly spayied many bubbles on to Ginny, who's eyes started to glow again.

"Take this!", She said angrily and rapidly sung out her arms massively covered in shadows and flames. She then slashed at Empoleon who took the damage only suffering some minor scratches.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!", Suddenly Empoleon jumped up in the air and opened it beak, as it did a blue bubble formed infront of its beak.

"Empoleon!", The Pokemon shouted as it released a blast of water that grew as it passed through the bubble.

"Crapp!", Ginny said as she was drenched and cold.

"Gogoat!", Suddenly at Noah's command the buffalo charged forward and smashed into Sythe again.

He then got up like he had sustained no damage. He dusted himself off and stared right into Noah's eyes.

"Slash!", He said his scythes being engulfed in a massive white aura and him slashing Gogoat go, knocking him out, and then he ran towards Noah. As he extended his Blade, he thought nothing could stop him. The look in Noah eye's were priceless, he was about to get all the Scyther ladies, more Poke and a promotion, but he was wrong.

"Nooooo!", Glade said running to help ignoring Ginny.

"Stop it!", Noah said as he covered his face ready to defend.

Suddenly, everything stopped and this world the Fusion Warriors Universe was about to change again.

"Primary Threat to User activating automatic Fusion Mode.", The Watch said as a green shockwave emerged knocking back Sythe. The shock stopped expanding as it surrounded Noah.

"What's happing, what are these things?", Noah said with upmost worry as green electric arcs shot around him and a massive white light blinded him.

"No, he activated it we are all doomed.", Sythe whispered to himself as he got up.

"Sythe, what's happening!", Ginny yelled.

"He somehow activated the fuser.", Sythe said.

Suddenly the white light returned to it source but where Noah once stood a new person stood.

"Noah what happened, you arn't Noah.", Glade said out off pure shock with a deep expression in his face.

Glade was right their was now a figure stood about 6.5 right where Noah was. He had a Lucario motorcycle helmet with a shiny black visor where the eyes would have been. The upper torso was red til a black V shape and then red again. The red then stopped and white all the body down. His legs took no particular Pokemon just covered in black armor and Gogoat hooves for feet. His arms were of the Nidoking type with the left arm having Sandslash claws and the right Gogoat horns. Three claws laid on both hands. On his shoulders Swellow wings layed as Shoulder Guards. Beedrill Wings stood behind his shoulders. Sandslash spikes layed down his back until a Swellow tail stood. On his hips layed a lance with a Beedrill spike at the top. On the other sides of his hips their was a sheathed dagger.

"Noah, are you in their.", Glade said slowly walking up to the frozen body and knocking on the helmet.

"Night Slash!" "Shadow Ball!", Glade turned around to see a massive Shadow Ball heading toward him, and the frozen Noah.

* * *

Next Time on Pokemon Fusion Warriors

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Kanto, Part 3 **

**Noah and Glade discover fusion power. Nuff said.**

**Review or Glade and Ginny will come for you too ;) **


	3. Welcome to Kanto, Part 3

Pokemon Fusion Warriors: Kanto Adventures

Chapter 3: Welcome to Kanto, Part 3

Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors: Kanto Adventures...

_"Primary Threat to User activating automatic Fusion Mode.", The Watch said as a green shockwave emerged knocking back Sythe. The shock stopped expanding as it surrounded Noah._

_"What's happing, what are these things?", Noah said with upmost worry as green electric arcs shot around him and a massive white light blinded him._

_"No, he activated it we are all doomed.", Sythe whispered to himself as he got up._

_"Sythe, what's happening!", Ginny yelled._

_"He somehow activated the fuser.", Sythe said._

_Suddenly the white light returned to it source but where Noah once stood a new person stood._

_"Noah what happened, you arn't Noah.", Glade said out off pure shock with a deep expression in his face._

_Glade was right their was now a figure stood about 6.5 right where Noah was. He had a Lucario motorcycle helmet with a shiny black visor where the eyes would have been. The upper torso was red til a black V shape and then red again. The red then stopped and white all the body down. His legs took no particular Pokemon just covered in black armor and Gogoat hooves for feet. His arms were of the Nidoking type with the left arm having Sandslash claws and the right Gogoat horns. Three claws laid on both hands. On his shoulders Swellow wings layed as Shoulder Guards. Beedrill Wings stood behind his shoulders. Sandslash spikes layed down his back until a Swellow tail stood. On his hips layed a lance with a Beedrill spike at the top. On the other sides of his hips their was a sheathed dagger._

_"Noah, are you in their.", Glade said slowly walking up to the frozen body and knocking on the helmet._

_"Night Slash!" "Shadow Ball!", Glade turned around to see a massive Shadow Ball heading toward him, and the frozen Noah._

To Continue Now!

* * *

"Empoleon!", Suddenly Empoleon jumped in front of Noah and Glade and bravely took the attack.

"Empoleoooonnn.", The Pokemon then fell over and fainted.

"Return, Good job my friend.", He said putting Empoleon back.

Glade could only wonder what was going on in Noah's head.

Noah opened his eyes and noticed he was a in a giant dark area. He noticed that their was fog on the area. Suddenly six lights shined down around Noah. As with the lights six spheres of energy formed in the lights.

"Where am I?", Noah said as he noticed each of the spheres corresponded to one of his Pokemon.

The one he was facing was a sand color and obviously was the spirit of his Sandslash.

The one next to Sandslash's was a pure white, probably Swellow.

The one left of Swellow, had a deep purple color and was larger than the others, Nidoking.

The one standing near Nidoking, colored itself green and was Gogoat.

The one left of the Horn Pokemon was a light yellow and was his powerfullest but least controled Pokemon, Beedrill.

The last one was blue and was his Lucario, his most loyal and trustworthy Pokemon.

"What do you want here!", He said hoping for Devine Intervention from Arecus.

Suddenly the spheres changed shape they then took the shape of the Pokemon they represented, only the one same color.

"Ok, what's happing?", Noah said one surprise from freaking out.

The Pokemon fired a blast of their color energy at Noah, who was now freaking out. The energy instead of hitting Noah, swirled around him mixing and forming a singular color.

"What's going on!", Noah shouted as the energy tried to form around him, but couldn't.

"Arecus help me!", He said as the energy tried to mix with him.

"Go Blastoise!", Glade then released the massive tortoise Pokemon, Blastoise lowed its water cannons knowing its trainers taste of moves.

"Blastoise Hydro Cannon!", Glade commanded the Pokemon. Blastoise then glowed blue and focus it sites on Ginny and Sythe.

"Fire!", Glade said suddenly pointing at the two. Blastoise focused his energy in the cannons and suddenly as massive torrent of water came out.

Sythe and Ginny were hit head on getting knocked back far enough that Glade could do something. He grabbed Noah miraculously picked up Noah and put him on the scooter. Noah then straped him in with any seatbelt he could find, and got on the Scooter. He then returned Blastoise.

"Let go!", Glade said as he started up the Scooter he then shot off and some how Noah stayed on.

"He has the Fusers, get him!", Sythe yelled to Ginny.

"Shadow Sneak!", Glade heard the evil witch say. He then looked back to see where she was but she dissappeared. He then looked forward and got a heart attack, of the metaphorical type.

"Hi there.", Ginny said in a nice voice.

"Give me the Fuser or die puny human.", She said as her eyes glowed and she spoke in a devil voice.

"Never!", He said retaliating.

"Oh yeah...", Suddenly by the luck of Arceus, the psychopath was knocked off the scooter by a sign board.

"Freeway, maybe then I can escape them", He then took a sharp left on to an road that led up to the Freeway, The Saffron Beltway lead to the Underground Highway, and he could get Sythe of his back.

"Your not escaping that easily.", Glade looked up and to his horror he saw Sythe flying above him.

"Crap!", Glade said he almost made it.

"And I'm pretty sure you don't have any Pokemon that will fit on that.", Sythe said taunting him.

"I may not but Noah does, Go Sandslash!", Glade said not realizing the Pokeball had disappeared on Fusion.

"Haa hhaa, your pathetic.", Sythe said insulting him.

"Shadow Ball!", Glade looked forward and saw Ginny aiming and releasing an attack at him.

"Crapppp!", He said as he quickly turned and nearly got hit.

"Ok, your a good driver, but can you avoid this, Slash!", Sythe's scythes then started to glowed in a white aura. He then flew down and started to slash the road knocking up gravel as he flew towards Glade.

"Come on more gas!", Glade said losing his calm, trying to avoid Sythe. Sythe then slashed up and popped the tires knocking Glade, and the frozen Noah of the Scooter.

"Come on Noah, anything.", Glade said shaking Noah, trying to wake him up.

"What's happening!", Noah said as the energy still swirled around him.

"It's like the energy is trying to fuse with me.", He said. Noah then got an idea. If the energies represent his Pokemon, maybe he has to try to be of one mind with his Pokemon.

"Ok, one mind, on body.", He then thought of each of his Pokemon, and to become closer with each of his Pokemon.

The energy then started to change to a rainbow color and disappeared. He then saw each of his Pokemon bowing to him, the world then faded away from him. His world then reappeared but somewhere different.

"Glade, I think I know what I have to do, this form is like an armored Hybrid, and with that I believe I can use my Pokemon's powers.", He said getting up.

"Than what are you going to do.", Glade said taking a breath of relief.

"I'm gonna teach those Hybrids not to mess with us.", He then rose his hands to look at it.

"Force Palm!", His hand was engulfed in a yellow aura.

"Take this!", He then ran at Ginny.

"No, Noah you may not be able to control your power!", Glade said trying to help his friend.

"What?", Ginny said as Noah suddenly was in front of her. He then slammed his hand into her.

"Nooooooooooo!", Sythe said as she was sent off the elevated highway. Ginny then hit the ground.

"Ginny are you ok?", Sythe calmly said.

"Tell me Sythe, do I still look good?", She said weakly.

"You always did, Ginny.", He said petting her purple hair.

"Thank you Sythe.", She said leaning up and giving Sythe a kiss on the cheek.

"No thank you Ginny.", He then put her down.

He then shot up,"You! Who are you!", He said pointing at Noah.

He then quickly thought of a name.

"I'm the Pokemon Warrior!", He said pointing back.

"Then consider yourself dead.", Sythe said.

"X-Vacuum Wave!", He said as a massive tornado enveloped him. He then raised his arm and slashed then down, as the tornado sweep towards Noah.

"You will have to be faster than that, Swellow dominates in speed.", Noah said as he quickly got out of the way.

"So what I'm full of more Power!", Sythe said braging.

"Ohh, yeah try my Twineedle!", Noah then jumped up and punched Sythe with his two glowing fists.

"Slash!", Sythe then powerfully slamed down his scythe and knocked Noah into the ground.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh.", Noah said as he tried to get up but couldn't.

"Noah, are you ok?", Glade asked from behind the Scooter.

"Get up Fuser, perpare to pay for what you did to Ginny.", He said picking him up by the Swellow hairs on his chest.

"Ahhhhhhh.", Noah screamed in pain.

"Leave him alone!", Glade said having enough, he pulled a right cross on Sythe.

"Get our of here mortal this doesn't concern you.", He then slashed out his hand, barely touching Glade and knocked him back.

"Gladddeee.", Noah said weakly placing out his hand.

"Get over it Warrior, now pay the price.", Sythe then put his Scythe to Noah and prepared to slash his neck.

"Neveerrrr!", A deep voice called, suddenly a massive figure rammed into Sythe knocking him away.

"Glade.", Noah said weakly barely getting up.

"Noah, quick use Lucario's Heal Pulse on yourself.", Glade said holding back Sythe.

"Heal Pulse!", Noah quickly put up his hands and released a pink beam that fell back on himself healing him.

"Take this, Night Slash!", Sythe quickly slashed back Glade and had his eyes set on Noah again.

"So fuser who's the friend, cause I will punish him too for what he did.", Sythe said with a cold, dark, evil voice that sounded like he was going to go on a killing spree.

"I am the Aquan Guardian!", He said. Noah fully healed could now see him completely. He was a giant, bulky body, standing at 7,1. He had the helmet of an Empoleon, but his eyes weren't replaced by a visor. He had the body of a Blastoise, cannons sticking out of a shelled back. He had the Empoleon collor fin down his body. On his back were Swampert fins, with a ton of cannon holes, waiti g to be fired. His arms were of Samurott, armed with plates of many. His wrists then changed into Samurott head gear his hand where a head would be. His legs were also like his arms, armored. On his waist laid a sheath for a tiny Empoleon fin shaped sword.

"Then you will fall by my hand too.", He said.

"Yeah I think we have a level 11 coo coo clock.", Noah said.

"Maybe we should combine attacks?", Glade suggested.

"Ok, I give my Energy Ball!", Noah said forming the round green ball.

"And I'll give Water Pulse!", He then formed the liquid energy in his hand.

"Fire!", Both said the attack combining and hitting Sythe, knocking him out.

"Whooo, we won!" Noah said.

"Yes, we did.", Glade commented.

"So how did you not freeze up when you fused?", Noah asked a good question.

"It's because, I already was one with my Pokemon.", He said.

"Defuse!", Noah said pressing the watch, Glade soon did the same. They then went back home.

* * *

**A few hours later at Siph Corp.**

"A Sythe how do you feel?", Thanatos asked the hybrid.

"Terrible.", He said like a depressed person.

"Ah, you loved her?", He asked.

"Yes.", He said finally confessing.

"Well, I loved it when you disobeyed orders, and went from a simple, quiet retrieval of three watches, to Breaking News on the news!", He screamed at him.

"But, the Warriors, and there were only two, and their was someone else there.", He wined.

"Does, it look like I give a Ratatta's Butt!" He screamed.

"Say it, don't spray it.", Sythe said back.

"Ohhhh, you are so Dragonite's breakfast.", He said.

"Ok, Thanatos I think you need to calm down.", A telepathic voice rung through put the room.

"You can go now Mr. Sythe.", Alakazam said to the Scyther hybrid.

"It's ok I have great news, I believe I can get you the watch, and I have a plan for it, but it will take some time.", He said into Thanatos's mind.

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Chapter 4: Tride Attacks**

**Noah and Glade face their first Hybrid, that maybe be harder than they expect.**


End file.
